Star's shadow
by Truchement
Summary: Des ombres du passé de Jim Kirk reviennent à la lumière, et elles ne sont pas toutes jolies. !/! Tarsus !/!
1. Prologue

_Terre, date stellaire 2264_

Après avoir fini leur longue mission de cinq ans, l'Enterprise était enfin revenue sur Terre, pour une durée indéfinie. Pour fêter cela, l'équipe principale avait décidé de passer une soirée très alcoolisée dans l'appartement de leur célèbre capitaine, James T. Kirk. Fidèle à sa personnalité, le docteur Léonard McCoy, dit Bones – quoique uniquement par Kirk –, observait l'ébriété de ses camarades d'un air sévère, en dépit des nombreux grammes d'alcool que lui-même avait dans le sang. Dispersés sur deux canapés en cuir se trouvait Jim Kirk, entouré de Pavel Chekov, le jeune génie, et de Hikaru Sulu, le navigateur du vaisseau, face à McCoy, lui-même aux côtés de l'ingénieur Scott Montgomery et la linguiste Nyota Uhura. Sur un tabouret à la droite de la jeune femme se tenait Spock, le Vulcain, avec un léger sourire apparaissant exceptionnellement sur son visage habituellement impassible. Sur une table basse entre tous, des dizaines de bouteilles vides trônaient, et quelques rares bouteilles pleines erraient au hasard.

Un peu après 23 heures, Uhura commanda des pizzas. Bien entendu, ils pouvaient en avoir autant qu'ils voulaient avec les réplicateurs, mais elles n'étaient jamais aussi bonnes que les réelles. Une demie heure après, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et la jeune femme, affamée, se précipita pour l'ouvrir. Et elle découvrit une jeune femme, sans aucune pizza.

« Est-ce que Jim est là ? Jim Kirk ? Demanda l'inconnue. »

Uhura était bouche bée. Elle s'attendait à un livreur de pizza, et certainement pas à une jeune femme, à peu près de son âge, en vêtements noirs, discrets, et avec un sac à dos, voulant voir son capitaine alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de rentrer.

« Uhura ? C'est qui ? Demanda alors l'homme en question depuis le salon. »

L'inconnue, devant le silence continu de la linguiste, sans doute causé en partie par l'alcool ingurgité, passa devant elle avec un petit sourire. Uhura la suivit jusqu'au salon, où les hommes, qui commençaient à s'inquiéter du silence de leur camarade, s'étaient levés. La plupart d'entre eux échangèrent un regard interrogateur, et se posèrent une même question : qui était-elle ? Uhura, de sa position, put voir le choc de Kirk, différent de celui des autres. Jim reconnaissait la jeune femme.

« Enya ?!

\- Salut Jay. »


	2. Chapitre 1

**NdA: Petit disclaimer que j'ai oublié de faire au chapitre précédent : l'univers de Star Trek ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'y jouer.**

 **Je vous poste le premier chapitre peu de temps après le prologue, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir poster les autres chapitres aussi rapidement. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira !**

* * *

 _Chez Jim Kirk_

Pendant quelques instants, tout fut silencieux dans le salon. L'équipe observait leur capitaine et la nouvelle venue, qui, comme ils l'avaient appris, s'appelait Enya. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle et Jim s'observèrent, sans un mot. Puis, à la surprise de l'équipage, James s'avança pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, câlin que l'inconnue lui retourna. En se séparant, les deux étaient souriants, quoique les yeux d'Enya restaient sérieux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vus ? Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles des autres ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? On attend des pizzas si tu... commença Jim, sans sembler pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Jay ! Arrête. »

Jim perdit son sourire. Il semblait avoir compris qu'Enya n'était pas ici pour une simple visite de plaisance. Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Enya se lança vers la fenêtre.

« Ah, c'est sûrement le livreur de pizza, ce coup-ci ! Dit Uhura, en commençant à partir vers la porte.

\- Non ! Jay, il n'est pas mort. Il a Tom. Il faut partir, dit Enya, le visage sombre. »

Seul Kirk sembla comprendre les propos mystérieux de la jeune femme, et quoi qu'il eut compris, cela le choque. Un nouveau bruit de verre se fit entendre, semblant se rapprocher.

« Ce sont ses hommes, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui. Ils ont déjà eu les cinq et Tom. Il reste Kev.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

\- J'ai un vaisseau de ville sur le toit, mais il ne sera pas assez grand pour tous...

\- Mais ils ne peuvent pas rester là ! S'exclama Jim, parlant visiblement de ses camarades.

\- Non, c'est pour ça que tu aurais du me laisser finir, Jay ! J'ai ce téléporteur qui peut les transporter dans un endroit où ils seront en sécurité.

\- Faisons cela alors.

\- Messieurs, mademoiselle, quand vous arriverez, je vous demanderais de ne pas sortir du sas. Des protections ont été mises en place, et si vous sortez, vous serez tués. Compris ?

\- Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? Demanda McCoy.

\- Non, nous devons chercher quelqu'un. »

Un bruit de verre encore plus proche que les précédents se fit de nouveau entendre. La menace, quelle qu'elle soit, s'approchait de plus en plus. Rapidement, Enya disposa les membres de l'équipe puis les transféra ensuite en sécurité, alors qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un étage qui séparait les mercenaires de l'appartement. Le duo n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour aller prendre le vaisseau de la jeune femme. Ils venaient de décoller quand les hommes vêtus de noir surgirent sur le toit. Au bas de l'immeuble, le livreur de pizza venait d'arriver.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Lieu inconnu_

Les six membres de l'Enterprise atterrirent brusquement sur un sol métallique, visiblement réservé à de telles transportations. L'équipage s'était tout juste remis debout qu'une voix artificielle les accueillit.

« Bienvenue. Veuillez vous mettre à l'aise dans la pièce où vous vous tenez en attendant le retour de la propriétaire. Il me faut vous prévenir que si vous tentez de sortir avant d'y être autorisés, vous serez éliminés. Profitez bien de votre séjour. »

L'ingénieur, Scotty, qui était sur le point de sortir, se recula brusquement, sous le rire moqueur de Sulu. Tous, lors de l'arrivée de la jeune femme, avaient dessoûlés brusquement.

« On dirait qu'on n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils reviennent... dit Uhura.

\- Mais qu'ils reviennent de où ? Demanda Chekov. Et c'était qui, cette femme ?

\- Visiblement, le passé du capitaine a resurgi, dit Spock calmement.

\- Et vous en savez quelque chose ? Demanda aussitôt McCoy.

\- Malheureusement, le passé du capitaine est confidentiel, et je n'y ai pas accès.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit non plus.

\- Il semblerait donc, comme Uhura l'a dit, que nous devons les attendre, si nous voulons avoir des informations. Mais je doute qu'ils nous disent tout. »

Et cela suffit pour les rendre silencieux. Ils s'étaient tous assis dos au mur, en arc de cercle. Spock en profita pour méditer, tandis que les autres réfléchissaient dans leur tête sur ce qui avait pu changer l'attitude de Kirk si brusquement. En une phrase de cette jeune femme, il avait perdu sa bonne humeur habituelle, pour laisser place à un sérieux qu'ils n'avaient que rarement vu. Et qui pouvaient être ces hommes qui montaient l'immeuble ? Qui était ce fameux « il », ce Tom, ce Kev, ces autres ?

 _Dans le vaisseau d'Enya_

Jim et Enya, quant à eux, après leur fuite, étaient restés longtemps silencieux. Jim commençait à prendre conscience que son passé était en train de le rattraper. Enya, quant à elle, avait décidé de laisser un peu de temps à son vieil ami pour accepter ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et cela lui laissait également le temps de réfléchir à quoi lui dire, quand il commencera à poser des questions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda alors l'homme, d'une voix petite mais assurée.

\- J'ai toujours suivi l'actualité de notre groupe et des neufs... Oui, je sais ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Bref. Il y a environ cinq mois, l'un des cinq adultes est mort. Accident de voiture. Je ne me suis pas plus inquiétée que ça, des accidents arrivent toujours. Deux semaines plus tard, un autre mourrait. Crise cardiaque. Ça pouvait être une simple coïncidence, mais j'ai décidé de faire encore plus attention. Trois semaines plus tard, le troisième était mort. Je me suis aussitôt mise en contact avec tous ceux de notre groupe. Enfin, sauf Kevin et toi, puisque vous étiez dans l'espace. Seul Tom ne m'a pas répondu. Donc, après avoir mis les autres en sécurité, j'ai été le chercher... Mais je suis arrivée trop tard, il avait déjà été capturé. C'était la semaine dernière. Et ton vaisseau est revenu. Tu connais la suite. »

James resta silencieux, acceptant ce que lui racontait Enya. Et soudain, il repensa à son équipage, qui s'était sûrement senti perdu, et peut-être un peu trahi... Et lui-même se sentit coupable de les avoir abandonné.

« Tu sais qu'ils vont vouloir des explications ? Lui demanda sa camarade, qui semblait avoir suivi le même train de pensée que lui.

\- Je ne peux pas leur demander de venir nous aider. Ce n'est pas leur combat, répondit le capitaine.

\- Ils vont quand même poser des questions.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai leur répondre. »


	4. Chapitre 3

**Encore un chapitre court... Le prochain sera plus long.**

* * *

 _Deux heures plus tard_

« J'ai faim, dit Scotty. »

Personne ne lui répondit..

« Faut que j'aille aux toilettes, continua t-il. »

Uhura lui lança une chaussure au visage.

« Je m'ennuie, reprit pourtant Scotty. Vous auriez pas des blagues à raconter ? Allez, quoi, ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on est là ! »

Un bruit le fit s'arrêter, et tous se levèrent. Trois personnes venaient d'entrer en allumant sur leur passage. Ils s'approchèrent de l'endroit où se trouvait l'équipage, et s'arrêtèrent devant une interface d'ordinateurs. Ils purent reconnaître leur capitaine, la jeune femme qui était apparue tout à l'heure, et, à leur grande surprise, un officier de l'Enterprise que Spock et sa mémoire eidétique reconnut comme Kevin Riley. Spock ne comprit pas ce qui pouvait unir ces trois individus.

Enya, de son côté, tapait sur le clavier d'un des ordinateurs. Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, seul le bruit des touches appuyées se fit entendre. Puis Enya s'arrêta.

« Vous êtes maintenant autorisés à vous déplacer, reprit la voix artificielle. »

Sans attendre, toute l'équipe se précipita aux côtés de leur capitaine, McCoy en premier. Ils furent surpris de voir que les trois arboraient des blessures. James, à l'étonnement de Bones, était le moins blessé il n'avait qu'une légère coupure sur le front. Enya, elle, avait une grande entaille sur une de ses épaules et un bleu imposant commençait à se former sur une grosse moitié de son visage. De plus, McCoy soupçonnait qu'elle avait reçu un coup de pied dans les côtes. En revanche, Kévin était plus clairement blessé, et c'est vers lui que le médecin se dirigea, sans oublier de lancer un regard noir à Jim. Le jeune homme avait un bras brûlé et une jambe cassée. Il s'appuyait clairement sur le capitaine, et McCoy lui détecta une concussion. L'homme allait demander où étaient les produits de soin quand Enya se releva, ouvrit un placard et lui lança un pack rempli de nécessaire médical.

Les neuf individus se dirigèrent ensuite dans un grand salon où tous purent se poser. Kévin mit sa jambe sur une table, et se fit entourer de Jim et d'Enya, comme s'ils voulaient le protéger, tandis qu'un petit robot leur apportait à boire. Dés qu'Enya eut indiqué où étaient les toilettes, Scotty s'y précipita, sous les regards moqueurs de ses camarades. Aucun n'avait eu les réponses qu'ils attendaient.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Même lieu, le soir même_

Un peu plus tard, tous allèrent se coucher. Comme cette résidence n'avait que quatre chambres, ils durent partager. Enya et Uhura, comme elles étaient les seules femmes, se retrouvèrent ensemble. Jim cohabita avec Spock, tandis que McCoy se retrouva avec Scotty. Chekov et Sulu partagèrent la dernière chambre. Enfin, Kevin prit le canapé, pour ne pas avoir à bouger sa jambe. Bones avait ressoudé ses os, avec machine que possédait par chance leur hôte, mais la douleur était toujours là, et resterait encore un jour ou deux.

Il n'y eut que peu de conversations, et les rares ne portaient que sur des sujets bénins. Le lendemain, en revanche, tous étaient conscients que quelque chose allait se passer. Quand McCoy se leva, il fut surpris de constater que Jim, Enya et Kevin étaient déjà réveillés, et déjeunaient en discutant tranquillement dans le salon. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de leur demander quoi que ce soit, les autres membres de l'équipe arrivaient les uns après les autres. Enya, prenant sa charge d'hôtesse très à cœur, apporta de quoi déjeuner selon les différents goûts : café, chocolat, lait, tisane tout était parfait, avec un petit goût sucré qui les surprit tous.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que tous eurent mangés que McCoy, s'inquiétant pour son ami et légèrement agacé de ne pas avoir de réponse, mit les pieds dans le plat.

« Vous allez nous dire quel est le problème ? Pourquoi des en hommes en voulaient à Jim et à l'officier Riley ? Qui est ce « il » qui devait être mort mais qui ne l'est pas ?

\- Bones... commença Jim, prêt à inventer une histoire.

\- Non, Kirk, on est tes amis, ne nous raconte pas de mensonge, l'implora alors Uhura.

\- Et nous sommes déjà au milieu de cette histoire, quelle qu'elle soit, ajouta Sulu. »

James et Enya échangèrent un regard long, comme s'ils avaient une conversation muette, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine de l'Enterprise soupire longuement. Kevin, qui semblait avoir compris l'échange, décala sa jambe – qui ne lui faisait presque plus mal quand il ne l'utilisait pas – du reste du canapé, et la paire s'assit à ses côtés. Le silence régna quelques instants, puis James prit la parole.

« Vous devez comprendre que tout ce que vous allez entendre est strictement confidentiel. Seuls les Amiraux ont accès à ces informations, commença Jim. Il y a treize ans, pour des raisons qui ne regardent que moi, je suis parti sur la planète Tarsus IV, chez ma tante.

\- Tarsus était une colonie de 8 000 personnes, qui vivait principalement de l'agriculture locale. Kevin et moi y vivions déjà. Elle était dirigée par un homme appelé Kodos.

\- Pendant quelques mois, tout s'est bien passé. J'ai rencontré Enya et Tom. Thomas Leighton. On est devenus amis. Il adorait la science, alors on partait souvent dans les champs, dans l'espoir de découvrir de nouvelles espèces. À la place, on a découvert un champignon qui détruisait tout. En revenant, on a voulu prévenir l'administration de Tarsus... Ils nous ont répondu qu'ils s'en occupaient.

\- Mais il n'y avait aucune amélioration. Au contraire, le champignon se répandait dans tous les champs, et les gens commençaient à paniquer.

\- Jusqu'au jour où la moitié de la population fut convoquée au palais, dans une arène. Quatre mille personnes, hommes, femmes, enfants comme vieillards. Kodos est apparu. Il nous a dit ceci : _« La révolution est accomplie, mais la survie dépendra ds mesures. Votre simple existence représente une menace pour le bien-être de la société. Que vous viviez signifie la mort lente pour les valables membres de la colonie. En conséquence, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous condamner à mort. Votre exécution sera immédiate. »_.

\- Parfois je hais ta mémoire, Jim... Pour résumer la suite, il y a eu des survivants. Uniquement des enfants. Tom et James étaient les plus vieux, Kevin faisait partie des plus jeunes. On était une vingtaine.

\- Un jour, je suis tombé malade, Kevin dit alors. Mais on devait se déplacer pour que les gardes ne nous trouvent pas... Je ralentissais le groupe.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ils nous auraient eu dans tous les cas.

\- Nous trois et Tom avons été arrêtés. Jetés en prison. Il y avait déjà cinq adultes. Les neufs d'entre nous sommes les seuls à avoir vu le véritable visage de Kodos. Starfleet nous a sauvé et on a cru Kodos mort.

\- Sauf qu'il n'y est pas. Et il veut nos morts. Il a réussi à tuer les cinq adultes et à kidnapper Tom. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Le silence s'installa, lourd et pesant, dans le salon. L'équipage ne s'attendait pas à découvrir autant d'horreur ! Et ils avaient du mal à concilier leurs découvertes avec ce qu'ils croyaient savoir de leur capitaine, et ils n'avaient eu aucun détail sur ce qu'il s'était passé sur Tarsus.

Mais c'est à cet instant que l'équipage se rendit compte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus bouger un seul membre de leur corps.

« Désolée, dit Enya. On ne peut pas vous laisser nous suivre, ça peut être dangereux. Vous resterez bloqués environ deux heures. Sans doute un peu moins pour vous, Monsieur Spock.

\- On doit y aller. À bientôt ! Finit James. »

Et Kevin, Enya et James partirent, fermant la porte derrière eux. En même temps, une musique légère fut diffusée, comme pour remplir le silence sans les empêcher de penser.


	6. Chapitre 5 A

**Petit cadeau : vous aurez deux chapitres aujourd'hui !**

* * *

 _Chez Enya_

Les six membres de l'équipage, bloqués sur place, ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que penser à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Bien entendu, tous avaient déjà entendus parler de la catastrophe qu'avait été Tarsus IV, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à apprendre que leur capitaine, le toujours sourient James T. Kirk, ait pu y avoir un rôle si important.

Le plus jeune membre, Chekov, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer encore plus son capitaine. Il était persuadé qu'il fallait une force particulière pour parvenir à surmonter de tels événements. Le jeune homme était convaincu qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de faire face à une telle situation. Surtout qu'il savait pertinemment que Kirk, comme Enya et Kévin, avait évité d'évoquer les pires aspects de cette période. Et maintenant, James faisait de nouveau face à ce monstre qui était censé être mort. Et Chekov était coincé ici.

Son ami, Sulu, eut un cheminement de pensée similaire. Se rajoutait une meilleure compréhension de l'attitude de son capitaine. Qu'il refuse les scénarios sans victoire apparaissait maintenant logique, quand l'homme avait survécu au pire carnage des dernières décennies dans l'univers. Ce même univers qui se prétend meilleur que les siècles passés. Cet univers qui oublie que ses héros sont aussi ses victimes. Et Sulu était coincé ici.

Scotty, quant à lui, avait du mal à accepter que son ami ait pu cacher une telle part de sa vie à autant de monde. Et il se demanda quoi d'autre le capitaine pouvait dissimuler derrière un sourire. Et il comprit que son ami avait bien besoin de tous ces soirs où les deux buvaient autant d'alcool qu'ils en étaient capables. Et Scotty était coincé ici.

Quant à Uhura, elle se sentait vexée. Elle était persuadée que l'homme était devenu son ami, et qu'elle le connaissait aussi bien qu'un frère... Mais un frère n'a pas de secrets, non ? Pourtant, Jim en avait tellement. Mais la jeune femme comprenait aussi pourquoi il les gardait. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était contente de ses actions. Elle voulait pouvoir l'aider, notamment en se battant à ses côtés. Mais Uhura était coincée ici.

En ce qui concerne Spock, le vulcain essayait de comprendre son capitaine, ce à quoi il ne parvenait que rarement. Cependant, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur l'adolescence de son capitaine expliquait certains aspects de sa personnalité. Toutefois, il considérait que les dernières actions de Jim étaient hautement illogiques. De plus, même si le vulcain ne l'aurait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit, il était également vexé que Kirk ne lui ait pas fait suffisamment confiance pour le permettre de l'accompagner. Résultat, Spock était coincé ici.

Mais le plus énervé de tous était sans aucun doute Léonard McCoy. Il pensait tout connaître de la vie de son ami, comme Jim savait tout de lui, mais cette bombe était tombée, et McCoy avait l'impression d'être un idiot. Il avait vu les marques sur le corps de son capitaine, mais il les avait attribuées à son beau-père. Mais survivre à un génocide... Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que Jim devait ressentir maintenant. Et à tous les coups, cet idiot allait être à deux doigts de perdre la vie, et il ne serait pas là pour l'aider. Tout ça parce que Bones était coincé ici.


	7. Chapitre 5 B

_Dans un véhicule_

Après avoir abandonné l'équipage de l'Enterprise, Kevin, Jim et Enya étaient montés dans un vaisseau de surface. Ils allaient rejoindre les autres survivants de Tarsus. Jim et Enya avaient pris les postes de pilote et co-pilote, pour laisser leur ami finir de récupérer complètement l'usage de sa jambe. Le jeune homme, qui avait passé une mauvaise nuit, ne tarda pas à s'endormir, laissant les deux avoir une nouvelle conversation.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir plus tôt ? Demanda Jim.

\- Je ne savais pas si tu voulais me voir. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

\- On en aurait créé de meilleurs... dit Jim avec un sourire complice.

\- Nos parties de morpion te manquent tant que ça ?

\- Celles de golf.

\- C'est vrai que tu aimais gagner en un seul coup.

\- Surtout quand le terrain est aussi agréable que bien préparé.

\- Et tu es un excellent golfeur.

\- Et donc tu ne voulais pas qu'on y rejoue ? Questionna Kirk.

\- Je pensais que tu avais tiré un trait sur tout ce qui est lié à cet endroit.

\- Sur ce qu'il s'y est passé, oui. Pas sur mes amis. Pour eux, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis avant de tirer un trait dessus... Et je n'ai jamais réussi à effacer le marqueur. J'ai essayé, pourtant.

\- Comment as-tu retrouvé Kevin, du coup ?

\- Il m'a retrouvé. Je crois qu'il m'a reconnu après l'histoire de Nero.

\- Et il t'a suivi. Pas très étonnant, quand on se rappelle de l'enfant qu'il était. Déjà là-bas, il faisait tout comme toi.

\- On sait comment ça a fini.

\- Jay. Combien de fois faudra t-il te dire que tu n'aurais pas pu empêcher ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et il a survécu. On a tous survécu.

\- Et maintenant on ne sait même pas si Tom est encore en vie. Si seulement...

\- Si seulement quoi ? On était des gosses, on n'aurait rien pu changer ! Jim. Sérieusement, arrête de te considérer comme responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé. Qu'est ce que tu penses que tu aurais pu faire ? Tuer Kodos ? Prendre une navette et fuir ? Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais ! »

Jim ne répondit pas. Enya le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à convaincre son ami. Il était agaçant quand il restait sur ses opinions comme cela, surtout quand il avait tort. Enya se promit que, une fois que toute cette histoire serait finie, elle resterait aux côtés de cet homme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à lui faire comprendre que rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est sa faute.

Les deux restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Kevin se réveille. Une fois le jeune homme parfaitement réveillé, un discussion légère reprit, qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.


	8. Chapitre 6

_Planète inconnue, une pièce sombre. Présent._

L'homme était dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un sous-sol, ou un cachot. La seule lumière provenait d'une lucarne, située plusieurs mètres en hauteur. Elle éclairait légèrement une porte blindée, à laquelle on accédait grâce à quelques marches très sales. Était-ce de la boue ou du sang, qui avait séché en bas de ces marches ? L'homme penchait pour la dernière solution. Un squelette gisait en effet entre cet escalier et lui-même.

 _Quelques années plus tôt._

Il était dans une prison. Des chaînes encerclaient ses poignets et chevilles, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. De toute façon, il avait tellement mal qu'il n'aurait pas pu. Il le sait, il est en train de perdre son œil, et peut-être sa vie avec. Au moins, il n'était pas seul. Son meilleur ami était à ses côtés, pendant que sa sœur de cœur lui récitait cette pièce qu'il aimait tant. Il ne regrettait que la présence de l'enfant de sept ans. Il était trop jeune pour mourir ici !

 _Présent._

L'homme était également attaché. La principale différence était qu'il n'avait pas ses amis avec lui. Mais il serait fort pour eux. Il ne céderait pas. Tout comme ils avaient été forts pour lui, toutes ces années auparavant. Il ne dirait rien au monstre, à l'homme de ses cauchemars. Il ne répondrait jamais aux questions de l'homme. Il se le promet. Peut-être que son corps était enchaîné, mais pas son esprit. Jamais l'homme n'accepterait de se soumettre à Kodos.

 _Passé_

« Tom ! Tiens bon, mec ! Reste avec nous ! L'implorait son amie.

\- Où... est... JT ?

\- Kodos l'a pris... Reste avec moi, Tom.

\- En'... Je vais mourir, hein ?

\- Non. Tu pars pas. T'as pas le droit ! Dit une voix enfantine, tremblante. »

 _Présent_

Tom ne dira rien. Ne serait-ce que pour cet enfant qui lui a ordonné de rester vivant. Thomas Leighton savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, ne serait-ce que par la confusion dans laquelle il était. Il ne savait plus dans quelle époque il vivait, ni même la planète. Tom était en train de perdre la tête. Il priait pour que la mort arrive avant que JT et Enya essaient de le retrouver. Parce que sinon, ils tomberaient dans le piège de Kodos.


End file.
